This invention generally relates to elevator support systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for securing an end of a load bearing arrangement in an elevator system.
Elevator systems typically include some form of load bearing member, such as roping or a belt for supporting and moving the cab through the hoistway as desired. In some situations, the belt couples a counterweight to the cab.
Regardless of the specific configuration of the elevator system, it typically is necessary to secure ends of the belt to an appropriate structure within the elevator system. A variety of configurations of assemblies for securing the ends of a belt in an elevator system have been used. One example includes a cast socket and wedge arrangement where a portion of the belt is secured between the socket and wedge. One drawback associated with currently used arrangements is that the casting process is relatively expensive.
Not only is a casting process often expensive, but it limits the ability to maximize the design of the belt-engaging surfaces within the socket. Because a cast socket has inside surfaces that are not easily accessible, it is often difficult to treat the belt-engaging surfaces in a manner to enhance the gripping characteristics of the assembly once the socket is formed. Forming grooves on the inner socket surfaces during the casting process is often considered too expensive.
Another shortcoming of current systems is that the casting process is not accurate enough to provide the dimensional tolerances needed for many situations. One particular issue is presented by the need to establish and maintain a parallel alignment between opposite sides of the socket and opposite sides of the wedge. Without a truly parallel alignment, the forces on the load bearing member are not evenly distributed and belt life is compromised. Current designs and manufacturing approaches do not permit consistent alignment of the socket and wedge surfaces that engage the load bearing member.
There is a need for an improved elevator load bearing termination arrangement. This invention addresses that need and overcomes the shortcomings described above.
In general terms, this invention is a device for securing an end of a load bearing member such as a belt in an elevator system. The device includes a socket and a wedge that is received within the socket. The socket also supports at least one insert that is received between the socket and the wedge to engage a side of the load bearing member. The insert preferably includes a contoured surface on the side that is received against the socket, which cooperates with a corresponding contour on the socket. The contoured surface preferably is at least partially rounded to permit the position of the insert to be adjusted within the socket to ensure a desired alignment of belt-engaging surfaces on both sides of the belt.
The insert preferably includes an engaging surface on the side of the insert that faces toward the belt. In one example, the engaging surface includes grooves for better frictional engagement with the belt.
This invention includes using an insert on each side of the wedge within the socket. Because the inserts are made as separate parts from the socket, including an engaging surface on the belt engaging side is easy to accomplish.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.